Lilibeth Higashionna
Lilibeth Higashionna is a fanon communications director in the student council made by Cider, adopted now by Yandere Simulator Fanon Wiki user Kuromin after they have held Cider at gunpoint on Discord. Please ask permission before using them in anything. Thanks. Also since Lilibeth has various very complex mental disorders if you want me to go more depth in them or any other part of the page feel free to ask in the comments. I tried not to make this longer than it needed to be so that's why some aren't as in-depth as they could be. Personality Everything about Lilibeth could be summarized as speedy. From the way they move to the way they think Lilibeth cannot seem to slow down for even a second. If you see them it’s often for a second as they practically run down a hallway, leaving this student council member not exactly a mystery but certainly one difficult to speak to. Especially considering how fast they blabber on if you even manage to catch up with them and snatch their attention. Lilibeth is a type of person who hates boredom and despises being anything but busy. They often try to accompany other members when patrolling the classrooms grows too boring to get something more to do with little to no success in these endeavors. Because of this a phone typically in their hand with things to occupy them and Lilibeth takes calls at any time in the day to give them something to do. Anxiety is something that often consumes Lilibeth due to their desire to constantly be working and their fear of not being on time for something. They tend to panic if they feel like they aren’t being useful enough, something that they try to brush to the side so it doesn’t get in the way of their duties. However, regardless this anxiety causes problems for Lilibeth, particularly at home when they can finally release these emotions. It has even prompted panic attacks during particularly bad times. In a sense Lilibeth could be considered obsessive as well. Not towards people but rather towards whatever task is in mind. History is a particular interest they love to go on about as it makes them truly happy to talk and think about. However, alongside this weekly or monthly they’ll gain a new, minor interest that they’ll obsess over before dropping. Their obsessive behavior also makes them very passionate in what they do. Although Lilibeth’s obsessiveness with only a few topics can make socializing harder it is more difficult as Lilibeth has trouble upkeeping a casual conversation. By all means, they can hold professional conversations and word pages on the school website rather eloquently. But if they try to talk to a student about anything outside of student council matters or halting a fight they tend to be too awkward. Sarcasm flies over their head easily as well and lots of social cues they just don’t get which attributes more to their awkwardness. Despite their awkwardness Lilibeth attempts to be nice. They would never think of stopping a fight by violence or any form of manipulation, instead acting as a distraction to one of them by bringing up something completely irrelevant. If a student talks to them they’ll try to rack their memory for any information on them and spark a conversation based on this, showing they care enough to remember some things about students. Sometimes Lilibeth also has to push themselves farther than they can or should go. They experience heavy depressive episodes that can leave them not only unmotivated but with their interest in work dimmened to the point where it’s hard to show the same passion they usually do. It is rare they discuss this as they hate to be seen as anything other than efficient but due to refusing to care for themselves during this period of time essentially they are harming their psyche. Lilibeth’s mental issues extent beyond this. Another notable part is that their memory cannot be attributed to typical forgetfulness. Sure, their notetaking and reminders aren’t abnormal but their inability to describe their elementary years seems suspicious to many. Rumours circle their past thanks to their forgetfulness, many believing Lilibeth committed a heinous crime as a young child or suffered extreme abuse that left this section of their life out of their mind. The truth here is particularly hard to know since not even Lilibeth can give an answer. PTSD symptoms also show in Lilibeth character. Certain triggers have shown to attribute to Lilibeth’s senses immersing themselves in past events, some triggers being easier or harder to activate than others. Nightmares haunt them as well, making Lilibeth honestly a very scared person. In response to this and not believing they can handle whatever happened emotionally again they avoid thinking about it and anything that could relate to it. A fear of sleep is another result of this. Despite their avoidance they cannot control the shame that carries with whatever happened and the self-destructive coping methods they choose to use. Primarily this includes how they obsess over their work but they also show problems caring for themselves, often during periods of depression. In truth Lilibeth holds unhealthy eating habits that they dare not speak about and problems with compulsively pulling at their hair which is why they keep their hair short. Instead of getting help Lilibeth remains silent about all of this, fearing their instability could risk their student council role. Appearance Lilibeth stands at an average height with a curvier form and a darker complexion. Like the rest of the student council she wears the special uniform with no modifications unless you count her stockings which have tiny black ribbons on them. A phone with tiny charms of owls is usually in her hand as well as papers, folders, and, if the situation calls for it, pepper spray. Outside of school she tries to make sure her skin is covered up due to anxiety and insecurities, although with this she tries to look cute during it. Lilibeth could be considered to have a very cute aesthetic with pastel colours being used by her often. Lilibeth has a black headband with a black bow connected to it. Her short hair is grey and as organized as it can be with a very coarse texture to it. She wears black cat-eye glasses (that sadly cannot be illustrated in kisekae) above a round, somewhat large nose. Lilibeth also has dark brown eyes that are almond shaped and thicker yet smaller lips. She is not known to wear makeup on typical occasions save for mascara. Relationships Megami Saikou ~ Lilibeth has very...superficial thoughts on Megami. To elaborate Lilibeth things she’s pretty. Really pretty. If you bring up Megami to Lilibeth that’ll be their primary dialogue regarding her. However, if you manage to get past her ramblings about Megami’s beauty Lilibeth will admit they worry a bit about Megami for a variety of reasons. Her leave for over two months, paranoid behavior (in Lilibeth’s mind), and rumors regarding Kuroko’s relationship with Megami and Aoi’s relationship with Megami. Still, Lilibeth respects Megami as both a superior and a friend so she puts faith in Megami’s decision making. Kuroko Kamenaga ~ Lilibeth finds Kuroko more intimidating than Aoi, somehow. She thinks that, while Kuroko is admirably efficient, her formality is “inhuman” someow. The only interactions Lilibeth would have with Kuroko would be to try to somehow see her act less professionally or just trying to ask her about work related matters as Lilibeth trusts Kuroko the most in that aspect. Akane Toriyasu ~ At first Lilibeth thought she could relate to Akane as they share somewhat similar demeanors. The airheaded part Akane at least shows was unexpected by Lilibeth though, although this trait isn’t hated by them. But the rumours about Akane are the only rumours that really get to Lilibeth as they do find Akane somewhat shady themselves. Still, similar to most members Lilibeth has faith in her intentions and attempts to show respect to her even if she doesn’t want to talk to her much. Aoi Ryugoku ~ Aoi doesn’t really scare Lilibeth. If she’s in the student council she must have some good intentions, yes? Plus Megami wouldn’t choose a completely brute for the role. Although Lilibeth still isn’t touching Aoi with a ten foot pole unless Aoi initiates something or Lilibeth has to talk to her, she may trust Megami but she isn’t going to find out about Aoi firsthand. Shiromi Torayoshi ~ Although Shiromi is shady Lilibeth thinks she’s cool, especially since they share the same type of eccentricity. The more unknown parts of Shiromi don’t really get to Lilibeth as Lilibeth is pretty sure Shiromi means well regardless of her methods. Not that she’s testing out that either. Still, any opportunity to talk to Shiromi is taken by Lilibeth in a heartbeat and if she’s looking for work she goes to Shiromi second just as an excuse to talk to her. Ayano Aishi ~ Ah yes, one of the many things Lilibeth likes - new things. Particularly people. If Ayano were to choose to join the student council Lilibeth would practically beam with excitement and be insistent that she helps Ayano adjust and “learn the tricks of the trade” relating to her position. If Ayano begins to slack at all Lilibeth will be quick to worry and check up on her to be sure everything is okay, not wanting to lose a friend in the student council. Skills Communications Director ~ Lilibeth handles the school website and any social media revolving the school. She makes sure it's organized and attempts to make the school have a decent reputation, this task becoming rather difficult under a low atmosphere. Due to her job she often as to work closely to whoever is acting as president at the time and the secretary to be sure everything is in order although admittedly Lilibeth favors having Kuroko aide her over anyone else. History ~ Lilibeth has extensive knowledge of international history that she's always eager to share. Anything involving Roman or Greek history is what she favors the most but she flips between focusing on other types every now and again. Backstory Trivia *Lilibeth is of Japanese, Nigerian, and Filipino descent. **Their mother is Japanese while their father is Nigerian and Filipino. **This is also why their first name is, well, Lilibeth. Lilibeth is a Filipino name. * Lilibeth patrols the classrooms. * If Lilibeth weren't in the student council in all honesty she'd be good for track as she is legitimately pretty fast. * To specify her eating habits involve both eating unhealthily and not eating at all Category:Student Council Category:Kuromin's OCs Category:Females Category:Homosexual Category:Panromantic Category:Classroom 3-2